Diseases in the Twilight
by MerlinaDementiaSnow
Summary: Serie de Viñetas. Fobias, Trastornos y Enfermedades enfocadas en personajes y situaciones de Twilight. AU. Humanos/Vampiros/Lobos. Capitulo VII: Enoclofobia. Jasper.
1. Bella: Trastorno de Conducta en Fase REM

**Disclaimer:**Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para entretenerme. La historia es producto de mi imaginación, por lo que necesita de mi autorización para su uso.

**Summary**: Serie de Viñetas. Fobias, Trastornos y Enfermedades enfocadas en personajes y situaciones deTwilight. AU. Humanos/Vampiros/Lobos. Capitulo 1: Trastorno de conducta en fase REM. Edward/Bella.

**Trastorno de conducta en faseREM**

"**El trastorno de conductaen sueño REM **se caracteriza por la repetición de un contenido violento de los ensueños acompañado de una actividad física violenta -golpes, chillidos, patadas- proporcional y acorde a las escenas del sueño. Suelen representarse situaciones de lucha o huida y el paciente sueña que es atacado o está inmerso en una escena de violencia con otras personas o animales." (*)

"_En el sueño se revela el problema vital de un individuo en formasimbólica" - Alfred Adler. _

**Bella POV**

De pronto me vi sumergida en la oscuridad del bosque. Su profundidad me abrumaba, pues sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, pero no sabía como o por donde hacerlo. Al sentir unos pasos detrás de mí, comencé a correr sin importarme hacia donde iba, sólo me interesaba alejarme de lo que me asechaba. Los árboles parecían volcarse sobre mí, por lo que comencé a utilizar mis brazos y manos para evitar que me dieran de lleno en el rostro o para que las ramas no me tumbasen. La oscuridad no me dejaba ver hacia donde iba, pero corría lo más rápido que mis piernas podían hacerlo, rogando que fuera suficiente. Sólo imploraba poder escapar de lo que fuera que me perseguía y poder llegar a los protectores brazos de Edward.

El aire comenzaba a faltarme, pero no podía desfallecer, no mientras tuviera a algo rastreándome. Seguí corriendo, hasta que inevitablemente sentí un fuerte agarre en uno de mis brazos, deteniéndome. Me volteé retorciéndome, luchando por liberarme, encontrando frente a mí a un imponente ser enfundado en una capa tan oscura como la noche. No podía ver su rostro, sólo sus ojos borgoña, enfurecidos y mordaces. Era un vampiro, sin duda, y yo era su próxima presa.

Aún sabiendo que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para detener a este desconocido vampiro, comencé a luchar por liberarme. Gritaba por ayuda, mientras con brazos y piernas intentaba darme siquiera una oportunidad de escapar de aquel férreo agarre. Pero por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, no había nada que realmente pudiera hacer para defenderme. Vi una sonrisa con sorna brillar en su oscurecido rostro, antes de sentir sus afilados y venenosos colmillos atravesar y desgarrar mi cuello. Y sólo pude gritar y chillar de dolor, mientras el veneno comenzaba a incendiar la sangre de mis venas.

Poco a poco me fui desprendiendo del dolor de mi cuerpo y de la profundidad del bosque. Sentía como alguien me zarandeaba suavemente, hasta que todo se acabó. Abrí los ojos y comencé a jadear por aire, mientras intentaba calmar el ajetreado ritmo de mi corazón. Mirando a mí alrededor, me encontré en la habitación de Edward, en la mansión de los Cullen. Él se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, junto a mí, limpiando las lágrimas que aún rodaban por mis mejillas. _Todo había sido un sueño_.

-¿Bella, estás bien? – me preguntó Carlisle, desde el marco de la puerta, donde se encontraba el resto de los Cullen.

Sólo pude asentirante todos esos semblantes crispados de preocupación. Mi rostro rápidamente se lleno de color por haberme convertido en el centro de todas las miradas, por lo que enfoque mi vista en los detalles del cobertor de la cama y traté de esconderme tras el muro que formaba mi cabellera, hasta que los brazos deEdward me arrastraron a su pecho, donde pude respirar tranquila, sintiéndome querida y protegida de todo.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto? – me preguntó mientras me alejaba suavemente de él y miraba fijamente mis ojos, como si buscara mi alma en ellos.

Note como los demás habían abandonadola habitación silenciosamente, sin que yo me diera cuenta antes, aunque sabía que podrían escuchar nuestra conversación desde cualquier punto de la casa.

-Ha sido lo mismo de cada noche – murmuré, avergonzada –. Lo siento.

-Bella, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa. Si nosotros no te expusiéramos a tantos peligros no soñarías...

-Creo que ya hemos tenido estadiscusión antes, Edward – me aventuré a decir, interrumpiendo el tan repetido discurso –. Los dos sabemos que soy un extraño imán para los eventos desafortunados. No quiero que ahora te culpes por mis sueños, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

Edward bufó algo frustrado, pero no contradijo ninguna de mis palabras. Delicadamente me recortó nuevamente, y tras arroparme lo suficiente, me abrazó protectoramente.

-Duerme, _mi bella_– susurró dulcemente en mi oído, causándome un estremecimiento –. Yo velaré tus sueños esta noche.

Suspiré satisfecha al sentir como me abrazaba fuertemente. Cerré los ojos con algo de cautela, pero rápidamente me dejé embarcar en el mundo de los sueños. Sabía que Edward estaría junto a mí cuando despertara.

* * *

_Viñeta capítulo I: 697 palabras. _

* * *

(*) en mi perfil está la página de donde saqué la definición del Trastorno de conducta en faseREM.

Primero que todo, quisiera agradecer a **Paula**, Lizzieblueberry, por todo el apoyo que me ha dado en escribir esto. Te quiero **_muchoCam!_**, este primer capítulo es para ti.

Ahora bien, quiero explicar algunas cosas. No soy médico, tampoco psiquiatra y aún estoy estudiando psicología (pero todavía falta un tiempo antes de que reciba formación relacionada con la psicopatología) por lo que no tengo los conocimientos necesarios para reconocer o tratar ninguna de las enfermedades que aparezcan en este fic. Simplemente investigo sus características y síntomas para darme una idea más clara y me dedico a imaginar situaciones relacionadas a dicha enfermedad. Ninguna de las historias tiene relación con la vidareal, y si llegase a relacionarse en cierta medida, lo avisaría. No es mi intención ofender a nadie, juzgar a nadie ni burlarme de las enfermedades o personas que las padezcan. Personalmente, quiero que una parte de mi futura carrera en psicología se enfoqueen la aceptación social de las personas con alguna enfermedada o limitación psicologica/psiquiatrica, porque creo que es la sociedad quien le añade la mala reputación a las enfermedades, ya que las personas que la padecen NO decidieron padecerla (explico esta parte porque más adelante saldrán más cosas relacionadas a la psicología o psiquiatría). No soy psicologa, NO te estoy analizando ni paso mi vida analizando a las personas y/o situaciones.  
Si alguien se siente ofendido de alguna manera por alguna historia, pido POR FAVOR que me lo haga saber de una manera civilizada y con respeto, como yo en este momento estoy escribiendo esto. En tal caso, podríamos dar nuestras opiniones y llegar a una solución o a alguna forma de desahogo.

Una vez aclarados todos los puntos anteriores (cualquier duda, comentario o mensaje privado, como prefieran), les comento que si quieren saber más sobre transtorno, hay varias páginas de internet especializadas y enfocadas. Sean libres de preguntar por cualquier duda (repito, no soy especialista, pero puedo orientar en la búsqueda de información si es necesario).

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, también espero recibir **solicitudes de siguientes historias**relacionadas a alguna enfermedad (he escirto algunas, pero se me están acabando las ideas). Asi que si saben de alguna enfermedad de la que quisieran leer una historia, escribanmela en algún comentario y veré si es factible escribir sobre ella. Sería de mucha ayuda, para escribir más capítulos :) **Cada capítulo es una historia diferente y completamente aparte a la anterior**, a menos que escriba alguna segunda parte o un POV diferente, cosa que avisaría para no confundir a nadie.

Dicho todo lo anterior, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado lo que escribí y que me dejen algún comentario para saber que están lenyendo. Probablemente suba la siguiente historia el domingo o lunes, todo depende de la aceptación de esta viñeta y los comentarios que reciba. Al final de cuentas, uds deciden.

Cuidense y espero que todas se encuentren bien, sobre todo mis compatriotas de las regiones más afectadas por el terremoto en chile y sus posteriores réplicas. Por suerte la novena región no se ha visto afectada en la misma magnitud como en las regiones más cercanas al epicentro o a la costa.

**~MerlinaDementiaSnow**


	2. Edward: Síndrome del Corazón Roto

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcas de otra parte, obviamente no es mío.

**Summary**: Serie de Viñetas. Fobias, Trastornos y Enfermedades enfocadas en personajes y situaciones de Twilight. AU. Humanos/Vampiros/Lobos. Capitulo II: Síndrome del Corazón Roto. TH.

**Síndrome del Corazón Roto**

"La **miocardiopatía de takotsubo**, también conocida como _disfunción apical transitoria, discinesia apical transitoria, miocardiopatía inducida por estrés_ o simplemente _miocardiopatía por estrés_, es un tipo de miocardiopatía no isquémica en la que hay un repentino debilitamiento temporal del miocardio. Debido a este debilitamiento, que puede ser desencadenado por estrés emocional como en el caso de la muerte de un ser querido, la enfermedad es conocida también como **síndrome del corazón roto**." (Wikipedia)

"_El __**Síndrome del Corazón Roto**__, o __Broken Heart Syndrome__, es una condición que se puede manifestar luego de un episodio de estrés emocional. Un ejemplo clásico lo es la muerte inesperada de un ser querido. El individuo afectado, luego de sufrir el choque emocional, desarrolla dolor de pecho y dificultad respiratoria. Los síntomas se parecen mucho a los de un ataque al corazón." (*)_

"_La desdicha es el vínculo más estrecho de los corazones" - __Jean De La Fontaine_

Edward POV

Creía que el haber abandonado al amor de mi vida era lo más difícil que tendría que experimentar en esta vida. El vivir día a día sin ella era un suplicio que estaba bien dispuesto a padecer mientras ella se encontrara bien. Junto a mí corría demasiados peligros, que siempre intenté minimizar, pero cuando la mafia italiana mandó a uno de sus camorristi para amenazarme por un negocio que hace un tiempo atrás había realizado mi familia con la mafia marsellesa, todas las piezas tomaron su lugar. Con la sola mención de su nombre, mi mundo se derrumbó. La Camorra sabía de la existencia de mi dulce ángel, libre de culpa y sin saber de los turbios negocios de los que era parte, y no dudarían en hacerle daño. Así que mentí, le dije la más negra de las blasfemias. Declaré que no la amaba, prometiéndole que desaparecería de su vida. _Como si nunca hubiera existido_. Me di media vuelta y nunca más la vi. Había arreglado todo para que ella volviera a Forks, un pueblito donde nadie pensaría en buscarla y donde podría vivir tranquila, sin el peligro de caer en manos de la mafia.

Desde ese día, mi familia y yo no habíamos permanecido en un solo lugar mucho tiempo. Estábamos acostumbrados a este estilo de vida, por lo que no era problema para nosotros, pero yo no podía soportar estar rodeado de ellos, recordándome siempre que pude hacer traído a Bella con nosotros. Lamentablemente, el estilo de vida que llevaba era demasiado peligroso para ella. Sabía que sin mí estaría mejor: podría vivir tranquilamente, enamorarse nuevamente y formar una familia, sin la constante preocupación de no saber quien te espera a la vuelta de la esquina para saldar una vieja deuda.

Ahora me encontraba solo, en una pequeña casita alejada de todo y de todos, dejándome envolver por el dolor de no tenerla a mi lado, de no escucharla susurrar mi nombre en sueños, de no despertar por sus caricias. Me repetía una y otra vez de lo acertada que era mi decisión, no queriendo caer rendido a la voz de mi corazón, que me pedía a gritos que volviera a ella, que me arrastrara como un perro rogando su perdón, que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para recuperarla. Sentía que en cualquier momento sería presa fácil de mi debilidad, que no soportaría un día más sin ella. Por ahora, intentaba mantenerme firme en mi decisión y vivir día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto.

La brillante luz de mi móvil, que descansaba en una pequeña mesita a unos pasos de mí, me sacó de mis pensamientos. No quería hablar con nadie, no podía hablar con nadie, sólo quería estar en compañía de mi soledad. Lamentablemente, las llamadas terminaban y volvían a comenzar, interminablemente. Me levante molesto, dispuesto a aventarlo contra la pared mas cercana, pero me detuve al ver el nombre en la pantalla. _Rosalie_. La novia de mi hermano me odiaba y no me llamaría aunque el Apocalipsis estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Qué quieres, Rosalie? – escupí las palabras, dando a entender que quería una conversación lo más corta posible.

-Tienes que volver a Forks, Edward...

-Ya les dije a todos, Rosalie, y volveré a repetírtelo para que lo entiendas claramente – corte sus palabras, cansado de la misma historia. –No volveré a Forks, y ninguno de ustedes lo hará. Bella tiene el derecho de vivir la vida que merece, sin los peligros de la nuestra.

-Edward, Alice tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Bella, – sentí los músculos de mi cuello tensarse al escucharla – por lo que llamó a Charlie para saber como estaban. Ella...

-¡¿Ella qué?!

-Ella saltó de un acantilado en La Push, Edward – me dijo con la voz quebradiza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde está? Viajaré enseguida para allá.

-Edward, – dijo Rosalie, hablando rápidamente, casi atropellando las palabras – Bella está muerta. Uno de sus amigos la encontró en la playa, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Alice está viajando en este...

Al oír las tres peores palabras que podía escuchar, caí al suelo de rodillas. _Bella está muerta_, repetía mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Solté mi celular como si me quemara, escuchando como Rosalie me llamaba desesperadamente. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y tiré fuertemente de mis cabellos, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro. De pronto, comencé a hiperventilar, luchando por que un poco de oxigeno entrara en mis pulmones. El dolor de mi pecho ya no era sólo emocional, sino también físico. Cerré los ojos y me recosté en el suelo, con una mano donde debería estar mi corazón, esperando que el dolor se transformara en muerte, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Bella, el amor de mi vida, la dueña de mi corazón, la razón de mi existencia.


	3. EmRose: Aborto Espontáneo

**Disclaimer:** Sólo la trama es mía, lo demás ya saben de quien es.

**Summary**: Serie de Viñetas. Fobias, Trastornos y Enfermedades enfocadas en personajes y situaciones de Twilight. AU. Humanos/Vampiros/Lobos. Capitulo III: Aborto Espontáneo. TH.

**Aborto Espontáneo**

"Es la pérdida espontánea de un feto antes de la semana 20 del embarazo. Dentro de las posibles causas encontramos: problemas hormonales, infecciones, problemas físicos y enfermedades en la madre, etc. Los posibles síntomas abarcan: Lumbago o dolor abdominal sordo, agudo o de tipo cólico, sangrado vaginal con o sin cólicos abdominales, etc." (*)

"_Los hijos son las anclas que atan a la vida a las madres" – Sófocles. _

Emmett POV

A veces me sorprendían las diarias maravillas que la vida me otorgaba. Gozaba de un extraordinario matrimonio con la más hermosa de las mujeres en el mundo. Por alguna extraña razón, Rosie me amaba de la misma manera en que yo la amaba a ella, lo que hacía que nuestras contrastantes personalidades se complementaras perfectamente. Hoy cumplíamos dos años de casados y hace poco tiempo habíamos recibido la noticia del embarazo de Rosalie, agregándole aún más felicidad a la extraordinaria vida que llevábamos juntos.

Aceleré, ansioso por llegar pronto a casa. Llevaría a Rosalie a cenar al mejor lugar de la cuidad, celebrando nuestro aniversario y lo bien que estaba avanzando su embarazo.

Estacioné mi Jeep y antes de colocar la alama, saqué el ramo de 24 rosas rojas del asiento de copiloto, una por cada mes que llevábamos de casados. Entré a casa y miré a mi alrededor extrañado, pues estaban todas las luces apagadas y no se escuchaba el más mínimo sonido. Rosalie sabía que hoy era nuestro aniversario, tenía una excelente memoria y no olvidaría un día tan importante como éste. Avancé suavemente hasta la habitación, encontrando a mi hermosa esposa recostada en nuestra cama. Rápidamente me arrodille junto a ella y sonreí cuando sus imponentes ojos cerúleos me miraron con todo el amor que sólo ella podía darme.

-Feliz Aniversario, amor – susurré antes de inclinarme y besar sus rellenos y dulces labios.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia mí y acariciando mi cabellera con una de sus manos, nos acercó aún más, intensificando el beso. A los pocos segundos interrumpió nuestro contacto y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con un gesto ausente de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté, rozando suavemente sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-He sentido algunos calambres en la tarde, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre, cariño – dije luego de besar su frente. –Creo que deberíamos ver a un doctor para cerciorarnos de que todo está marchando bien.

-No creo que sea nada grave. No quiero arruinar nuestro aniversario – susurró con una sonrisa cansina danzando en sus labios.

-Nunca podrías arruinarlo. Ven cariño, vamos – con una sonrisa le ofrecí mi mano, sin saber lo que desataría.

Rosalie me sonrió de la forma que sólo ella sabe hacerlo antes de tomar mi mano. Esperé que se sentara en el borde de nuestra cama y tiré suavemente de ella, hasta que un alarido de dolor me paralizó completamente. Rosalie se envolvió el vientre con sus brazos, intentando reprimir los quejidos de dolor que escapaban de su garganta. La envolví en mis brazos, acariciando suavemente su espalda. Mis ojos vagaron sin rumbo hasta detenerse en las blancas sabanas de nuestra cama. _Sangre_. Había sangre en ellas. Tomé en brazos a Rosalie, y mientras salía de la habitación ella vio la cama y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Rosalie escondió su rostro en mi cuello, mojándolo con sus incontrolables lágrimas.

La acomodé rápidamente en mi Jeep y corrí a sentarme en el asiento del piloto. Encendí el motor y manejé como un loco, sujetando una de las manos de Rosalie todo el camino. Me detuve frente a la entrada de urgencias y sin importarme siquiera estacionar bien, salí de mi Jeep y ayudé a mi mujer a hacer lo mismo, quien sollozaba sin poder detenerse. La volví a tomar en brazos y todo sucedió de una manera atropellada y confusa. Entre a urgencia pidiendo ayuda. Una enfermera nos vio y enseguida llegaron dos más con una camilla, donde recosté a mi esposa. Llegaron un par de médicos que comenzaron a dar órdenes y preguntar algunas cosas que sólo Rosalie pudo responder. Movieron la camilla, con mi mujer en ella, hasta entrar en un cuarto, cerrando la puerta prácticamente en mi cara. La contemplé unos segundos antes de moverme y caer sobre la silla más cercana. Enterré mi rostro en mis manos, controlando las lágrimas de angustia que amenazaban con salir. Debía ser fuerte por Rosalie. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí en esa posición, pero una mano sobre mi hombro me sacó de mi ensoñación. Levanté mi rostro y vi frente a mí a uno de los doctores.

-Señor McCarthy, lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – me puse de pie enseguida, preocupado por mi esposa y mi futuro hijo.

-Su esposa ha tenido un aborto espontáneo – me explicó como a un niño pequeño – todavía es muy pronto para saber la causa exacta de sucedido… – en ese momento, dejé de escuchar. Lo único que mi mente repetía era la perdida del bebe que Rosalie y yo ansiábamos.

Sin importarme sus explicaciones, pasé junto al doctor y entré a la habitación de Rosalie, quien estaba completamente quieta, mirando hacia la nada. Me recosté en la cama, junto a ella, y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Rosalie se aferro a mí desesperadamente y comenzó el llanto más desesperado que he escuchado. Sólo pude sostenerla en mis brazos, llorando junto a ella.

* * *

_Viñeta capítulo III: 827 palabras_

* * *

(*) en mi perfil está la página de donde saqué la información sobre el Aborto Espontáneo.

Tercera Viñeta. Espero que les guste.

Esta semana comencé la universidad y ya estoy cansada. Tengo dos asignaturas más que el año pasado, por lo que tendré que invertir más tiempo en mis estudios. No sé si pueda actualizar muy seguido, pero si veo aceptación de mis historias y comentarios, haré un esfuerzo.

Espero que estén bien. Cuidense.

**~MerlinaDementiaSnow.**


	4. Bella: Hemofobia

Disclaimer: Si los personajes fueran mios, sería millonaría y conocería a Jackson Rathbone. Lamentablemente, los personajes no son míos.

Summary: Serie de Viñetas. Fobias, Trastornos y Enfermedades enfocadas en los personajes y situaciones de Twilight. Humanos/Vampiros/Lobos. Capítulos IV: Hemofobia. Todos Humanos.

* * *

**Hemofobia**

"Se define como un persistente, anormal y injustificado miedo a la sangre. También se conoce como **hemafobia **o **hematofobia.**  
El temor es principalmente a la propia sangre, pero no excluyente, ya que también temen ver sangre ajena, de otras personas o de animales." (*)

"_Una burbuja de aire en la sangre, una gota de agua en el cerebro, bastan para que el hombre se desquicie_" - _Henri Frédéric Amiel_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Si alguien me hubiera advertido que el señor Banner nos haría trabajar en el reconocimiento de nuestros grupos sanguíneos, no habría existido fuerza de la naturaleza que fuera capaz de hacerme entrar a su clase. Lamentablemente, ahora me encontraba atrapada entre las cuatro paredes del salón de biología. Maldita su idea, de la que parecía estar muy orgulloso, y maldita mi suerte.

Junto a mi se encontraba Lauren, completamente absorta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, concentrándose únicamente en limar sus largas y falsas uñas. Unos bancos más atrás se encontraba _él_. Edward Cullen, causante de la mayoría de mis delirios internos y sonrojos externos. Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de él, pero yo no era más que la mejor amiga y barbie personal de su hermana.

Por un momento, pensé seriamente concentrarme en su hermoso rostro y olvidar todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, como usualmente sucedía cuando lo contemplaba, pero no sólo él se daría cuenta, sino toda la clase. Simplemente fijé mi mirada en algún punto neutro frente a mí, colocando mi mente en blanco, tratando de calmar la taquicardia que sacudía a mi corazón y la sudoración que mis manos tenían.

Estaba tan concentrada intentando olvidar todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, que no me preparé para encontrar al señor Banner de pie junto a Lauren. Habló algo de pinchar nuestro dedo del corazón con la lanceta que cada uno tenía y dejé de escuchar. Había tomado la mano de Lauren y realizado el procedimiento, demostrando como hacerlo. Ahora, lo único que lograba ver era la sangre que brotaba de aquel dedo, mientras un pitido en mis oídos impedía que escuchara cualquier otra cosa. El pequeño malestar que sentía se había convertido en una creciente sensación de nauseas, mientras sentía mi frente y espalda cubrirse por una capa de sudor. No sabía que sucedía, pues me estaba dejando dominar por el miedo que sentía. Recargué mi cabeza en la mesa y cerré mis ojos, abandonándome a las sensaciones que estaba viviendo.

A los pocos segundos volví a abrirlos, encontrándome con la burlesca mirada de Lauren. No lograba escuchar lo que me decía, pues el pitido de mis oídos parecía haber aumentado, pero con sólo ver sus ojos pude notar lo mucho que disfrutaba la situación. Cuando vi que acercaba su dedo ensangrentado a mi rostro, el terror me invadió. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, sin detenerme a pensar en mis actos.

Una mano sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó, provocando que un chillido escapara de mis labios. Descubrí mi rostro y vi que Edward estaba junto a mí, observándome preocupado, al igual que toda la clase. Su mano aún descansaba sobre mi hombro, provocando que la vergüenza coloreara mis mejillas. El señor Banner regañaba a Lauren sobre algo que no lograba escuchar, pues los profundos ojos de Edward, verdes y brillantes como el bosque a medio día, me absorbían. Cuando alguien carraspeó, mis ojos se dirigieron a la toallita con la que Lauren se limpiaba el dedo. Roja, brillante, la sangre se adhería a ella, mientras mi estómago se revolvía y las nauseas subían por mi garganta.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el señor Banner acercándoseme. Lo único que pude hacer es negar con la cabeza.

-La llevaré a la enfermería, señor – dijo Edward, acercándose a mí. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos, por lo que atiné a colocar uno de los míos sobre sus hombros.

Edward no esperó ninguna respuesta, pues rápidamente me ayudo a salir del salón. Caminamos lentamente sin decir ninguna palabra, sólo se escuchaban nuestros pasos y el sonido de mi pesada respiración. Casi caminaba a ojos cerrados, intentando calmar el frenético golpeteo de mi corazón, el cual estaba casi segura no era resultado de la sangre que mi mente aún recordaba.

-¿Quieres sentarte un momento? Parece que en cualquier momento te vas a desmayar – el sonido de su voz me sobresaltó. Me quedé varios segundos mirándolo antes de asentir.

Me ayudó a sentarme al borde de la acera y se sentó junto a mí, recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Me sobresalté un poco, pero traté de disimularlo respirando fuertemente y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?– susurró sobre mis cabellos.

-No. No lo sé. La sangre siempre me provoca esto – contesté, algo confundida por la preocupación que tenía por mí.

-Tranquila, _siempre _estaré aquí para cuidarte – prometió, besando mi cabeza y rodeando mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

Me sonrojé furiosamente por el peso de sus palabras, pero automáticamente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Podría vivir con esto, siempre y cuando Edward estuviera junto a mí.

* * *

_Viñeta IV: 781 palabras._

* * *

(*) En mi perfil aparece la página de_ fobias_ en la cual encontré la información de esta viñeta.

Espero que les guste esta cuarta viñeta. Cada vez que leo crepúsculo, trato de imaginarme que pasaría si todos hubieran sido humanos y blablabla. Estoy segura que Bella le habría tenido fobia a la sangre o algo así, para mantener un poco su personalidad xDD

No había tenido tiempo para subir esta viñeta porque la universidad me está dando bastante que estudiar y leer. Tengo una asignatura de investigacion y matemáticas que sólo dios, buda y ala saben como voy a aprobar, pues mis conocimientos matemáticos y metodológicos son bastante precarios. En fin... espero recibir motivaciones para escribir, porque de lo contrario este fic acabará pronto, creo que me quedan tres viñetas escritas.

Bueno, dedicado a mis mis hermanas mías :) y a Salli21 que siempre comenta :) a las lectoras anonimas, un comentario no cuesta nada :D

Cuidense.

**~Merlina.**


	5. Leah Jacob: Necrofilia

**Disclaimer: **Nunca he tenido una idea tan brillante como crear los personajes de Twilight, así que nada de lo que reconozcas es mío (_para mi desgracia_)

**Summary**: Serie de Viñetas. Fobias, Trastornos y Enfermedades enfocadas en personajes y situaciones de Twilight. AU. Humanos/Vampiros/Lobos. Capitulo 5: Necrofilia. Leah/Jacob

**Necrofilia**

_"La necrofilia es un trastorno sexual o parafilia que implica la gratificación sexual ante la visión de un cadáver, o al tener coito con él. La mayoría de los sexólogos y entendidos en sexología consideran a la necrofilia como la más grave de todas las alteraciones sexuales o parafilias." (*)_

_"La vanidad es tan fantástica, que hasta nos induce a preocuparnos de lo que pensarán de nosotros una vez muertos y enterrados" – Ernesto Sabato. _

**Leah POV**

Siempre supe que había algo extraño en Isabella Swan. Desde que Charlie la traía para que jugara conmigo o con las hermanas Black, cuando todas nosotras no éramos más que unas crías, pude vislumbrar que poco a poco se convertiría en un bicho raro. Tal vez la temprana separación de sus padres, el clima de Arizona o la excéntrica –por lo que yo había escuchado de Sue- de su madre la habían moldeado de esa forma. De cualquier manera, una vez que estuvo de regreso en Forks, pude darme cuenta de lo estrambótica que era. Primero que todo, volvía después de _no-se-cuanto_ tiempo a vivir a un lugar que aparentemente odiaba como si nada raro sucediera. Después se enamora del más _raro_ del pueblo, resultando nada más y nada menos que un chupasangre. Su mejor amigo resulta ser un hombre lobo y lo único que falta es que Charlie le confiese que es un extraño ser mitológico de tiempos antiguos para que su vida se convierta en un ridículo libro de fantasía. Su vida se ha transformado en una extraña realidad alternativa y ella parece estar más cómoda de esa manera. Como dije, _rara_.

Dejé de divagar en mis pensamientos y traté de concentrarme en el turno de vigilia que realizaba. Faltaban pocos minutos para que Jacob viniera a reemplazarme y lo que menos quería era me viera perdiendo el tiempo. Ya suficientes problemas tenía con ser la única _loba_ en la manada, como para que me agregaran el adjetivo de floja. Seguí andando por los bosques aledaños a La Push hasta que un enorme lobo de pelaje marrón rojizo apareció en mi camino. Jacob estaba ofuscado, y aunque intentaba ocultarme sus reflexiones, era algo que no podíamos hacer, por más que lo deseáramos. Intenté darle privacidad por pura simpatía, pero cuando sus pensamientos invadieron mi mente de lleno, no pude hacer nada más que prestarles atención.

"_No puedo creer que Bella este enamorada de ese chupasangre, incluso después de todo lo que le hizo. Tengo que encontrar alguna manera de hacerla entender que yo soy su mejor opción, no esa sanguijuela con aires de grandeza…"_

-_¿Otra vez con lo mismo?_ – le pregunté a Jacob, iniciando una conversación telepática.

-_Cava un pozo y entiérrate en el, Leah._

-_Debe ser difícil estar enamorado de una persona necrofílica, Jacob._

-_¿Qué? _– gruñó confundido, levantando su cola y deteniendose a metros de mí.

-_Necrofilia, idiota. Todos los raros que aman y se excitan con los cadáveres son necrifílicos, y dado que ella es una amante de los chupasangres, que resultan ser prácticamente muertos…_

Me quedé en silencio, esperando que su mente atara los cabos correspondientes. Casi podía ver reflejado en su rostro como los engranajes de su cerebro funcionaban hasta llegar a una respuesta definitiva.

Rápidamente el lobo frente a mí se puso a la defensiva. El pelaje de su lomo se erizó y sus dientes quedaron al descubierto, en lo que debería ser una actitud amenazadora, pero un niñato como él no me asustaba de esa manera.

-_No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa manera…_

_-¿Cuándo abrirás los ojos, niño? Ella se casará con él, lo sabes. Ella se convertirá en uno de ellos y podrá ser un cadáver, como siempre ha querido. A menos que quieras unirte al club de lo necrifílicos, creo que es momento de que hagas algo con tu vida, chaval._

Jacob emitió un gruñido lleno de ira y frustración, antes de echarse a correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Si hubiera querido, fácilmente lo hubiera alcanzado, pero era momento de que pensara en lo que le había dicho. En privado. Me acerqué al árbol dende había dejado mi ropa y cambié hacia mi forma humana, dándole la intimidad necesaria para que pensara en Bella Swan y su creciente necrofilia con toda la tranquilidad que quisiera. Por mi parte, yo volvería a casa y dormiría hasta aburrirme. Mi turno había terminado y ahora ya no era mi responsabilidad lo que sucediera a nuestro alrededor.

* * *

(*) en mi perfil aparece el link correspondiente.

Bueno, la verdad tenía en mente subir capítulo el miercoles, para poder actualizar nuevamente el fin de semana, pero el tiempo no dió tregua. Por suerte tuve ayer un día libre de universidad y el jueves no asistí a clases en la tarde, por lo que he podido descansar un poco.

Quería una viñetadiferente y mucho más ácida de las publicas anteriormente, y sé que Leah es el personaje perfecto para hacerlo.  
Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido, sólo quería darle otra mirada al amor de Bella y Edward xD

Bueno, espero que si hay más gente leyendo, se animen a comentar o a pedir a otra gente que comente las viñetas.

Como siempre, agradecimientos a **Salli21 **y a **Lizzieblueberry **(A ti te adoro con todo mi corazón, obsesiva mía)

En fin...

Cuidense y nos leemos en una próxima actualización.

**~MerlinaDementiaSnow**


	6. Carlisle: Síndrome de Cotard

**Disclaimer: **Nunca he tenido una idea tan brillante como crear los personajes de Twilight, así que nada de lo que reconozcas es mío. La trama de la historia es de mi propiedad.

**Summary**: Serie de Viñetas. Fobias, Trastornos y Enfermedades enfocadas en personajes y situaciones de Twilight. AU. Humanos/Vampiros/Lobos. Capitulo 6: Síndrome de Cotard. Carlisle.

* * *

**Síndrome de Cotard**

_"El **síndrome de Cotard **presenta una sintomatología muy característica: el delirio nihilístico, que consiste en la negación de la existencia tanto del self como del exterior. Los pacientes creen que están desapareciendo, que están muriendo o que ya están muertos, con los síntomas asociados a esta situación: sensaciones vívidas (delirios) de putrefacción de los propios miembros u órganos (esto se potencia con delirios olfativos que hace que realmente huelan como se pudren), percepción de pérdida de sangre e incluso pueden llegar a darse delirios de inmortalidad (porque ya están muertos)." (*)_

"_La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad." - __Maximilien De Robespierre_

Carlisle Cullen era una persona normal. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él, sus pocos y verdaderos amigos tenían una gran estima por él y su novia era su mayor orgullo. De pronto, todo comenzó a cambiar. Por el fanatismo religioso de su padre comenzó a temer problemas con sus amigos, hasta terminar distanciándose completamente de ellos. Sabía muy bien que la exaltación religiosa de su padre era un poco estrafalaria, que era necesario analizar las cosas desde otro punto de vista, pero lo respetaba demasiado como para llevarle la contraria. Pero todo llegó a su punto límite el día en que su novia lo dejó, cansada de las excentricidades de su suegro. Aquel día, la vida de Carlisle Cullen comenzó a cambiar. Se sumergió en una profunda depresión de la que nadie parecía poder sacarlo. Comenzó a presentar insomnio recurrente, por lo que su piel pálida se vio contrastada por profundas ojeras violáceas. No había nada en el mundo que le provocara el mínimo placer o la más pequeña de las alegrías. Poco a poco las ideas suicidas y auto mutilantes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, hasta que se dio cuenta que algo en él había cambiado. Estaba muerto, y estaba seguro que era un _vampiro_. El extraño olor que hace días había comenzado a sentir era el de su propio cuerpo descomponiéndose, hasta acabar en lo que ahora era. Su extraña palidez y el peculiar brillo de su piel a la luz del sol no eran más que excepcionales cualidades vampiricas. Su dentadura era más poderosa, y aunque sus colmillos tenían exactamente el mismo tamaño y forma de antes, estaba seguro que podían desgarrar hasta la piel más resistente de cualquier ser viviente.

Carlisle comenzó a evitar la luz de día para no causar conmoción por el nuevo brillo de su piel, pero vagabundeaba de noche sin el más mínimo reparo, pues como era un vampiro, no había nadie quien pudiera vencer su inmortalidad. No había ser humano o animal que pudiera causarle daño.

Aunque el hambre lo atacaba ferozmente, hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de alimentarse, pues sabía muy bien que los muertos _no comían_. Su peso y contextura física había disminuido considerablemente, por lo que debía encontrar alguna forma de alimentarse. Beber sangre humana no le apetecía, ya que, por mucha sed que sintiera, clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de alguien iba en contra de su filosofía de proteger la vida humana.

Una noche, caminando sin compañía por oscuras calles cercanas a un bosque, encontró un animal moribundo, desangrándose por una gran herida en el cuello. La sed volvió s rugir desde su estómago y garganta, por lo que no encontró ninguna otra forma de acallarla que pegar sus labios en aquel cuello desgarrado y beber de la sangre que manaba como un tranquilo caudal.

Cuando sintió su estómago satisfecho de aquel cálido alimento, se separo del animal muerto y se sentó a unos pasos de él, con la clara disposición de buscar su camino en la vida. Ahora que había encontrado una manera de alimentarse, estaba seguro de poder buscar nuevos horizontes y un nuevo hogar. Se instalaría lejos de ahí, buscaría una nueva forma de subsistir y estaría a la espera de nuevos seres como él, con quienes formar una nueva familia.

* * *

(*) En el perfil está el link.

Primero que todo, mis sinceras disculpas por la falta de actualización. La universidad realmente consume mi tiempo y peor aún, mi inspiración, por lo que no tenía nada en mi cabecita con lo que escribir en mi poco tiempo libre. Espero que de aquí a un tiempo más pueda escribir más.

Bueno, esta es mi alocada idea que explicaría la vida de Carlisle si no _fuera _un vampiro verdadero. Algo loca, lo sé, pero quiero aclarar algo. Lo de consumir sangre animal es verdad. Aquí en mi país, **Chile**, no es algo taaan fuera de lo común. Existe un plato llamado **Ñachi **(o ñache), de origen mapuche, que consiste en sangre de animal (recién desangrado) con distintos aliños. Se espera su coagulación y se consume con pan. Si alguien tiene dudas investigue en internet, porque yo no lo consumo como para saber xD

En fin, espero que este drabble sea de vuestro agrado y me dejen un comentario =) subirían mucho este decadente ánimo que llevo días arrastrando.

**~MerlinaDementiaSnow**


	7. Jasper: Enoclofobia

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcas, no me pertenece.

**Summary**: Serie de Viñetas. Fobias, Trastornos y Enfermedades enfocadas en personajes y situaciones de Twilight. AU. Humanos/Vampiros/Lobos. Capitulo 7: Enoclofobia/Jasper

* * *

**Enoclofobia**

"_Se define como un persistente, anormal y injustificado miedo a las multitudes o a encontrarse en una multitud. También se conoce como __**demofobia**__ u __**oclofobia**__. Algunas razones por las que se puede experimentar esta fobia es ser una persona tímida por naturaleza, no poder desentenderse de las emociones de los demás alrededor de uno, no sentirse seguro cerca de tanta gente desconocida."_ ()

"_La multitud no disimula, ni perdona, ni compadece." - __Diego De Saavedra Fajardo_

**Jasper POV **

Odiaba cuando Alice me pedía que la acompañara a sus usuales y características salidas de compras. Negarse a esa mirada de cordero a medio degollar, a ese puchero tan peculiar suyo era casi imposible, sobre todo para mí, que estaba rendido a sus pies y que sería capaz de besar el suelo que pisaba si así ella lo quería. Por ella era capaz de todo, incluso de ignorar mi aversión por los lugares concurridos por las multitudes. Ella sabía muy bien de mi problema, evadiendo ponerme en situaciones en donde estuviera rodeado de gente golpeándome con sus emociones, pero siempre había ocasiones en que no podía evitar rogarme que la acompañara. Ahora me encontraba en una de esas infernales situaciones.

Alice caminaba casi danzando, con una gigantesca sonrisa bailando por sus labios, mirando maravillada todas las cosas que ofrecían los aparadores de las tiendas. Su brazo libre de bolsas estaba fuertemente entrelazado y aferrado al mío, dándome a entender que estaba junto a mí, intentando tranquilizarme. Estaba resultando muy poco.

El pánico se abría paso en mí. Era tantas las emociones que me rodeaban, golpeándome como si fueran ladrillos que iban directo hacia mi pecho, que no podía distinguirlas, separarlas, bloquearlas o ignorarlas. Revoloteaban a mí alrededor, como un tsunami que arrasa con todo. Además, estaba la sangre, los corazones palpitantes que se dilataban y contraían a nuestro alrededor, tentándome una y otra vez. Había dejado de respirar apenas habíamos entrado al centro comercial, evitando que mi sensible olfato se saturara inmediatamente del abrasador y atrayente efluvio de todos los humanos que nos rodeaban.

Podía sentir muy bien la preocupación y el arrepentimiento que Alice emanaba. No necesitaba ser Edward ni tener su capacidad de leer mentes para saber de los pensamientos llenos de culpa que rondaban su mente. Ella se preocupaba por mí, siempre pendiente de buscar en nuestros futuros la mínima posibilidad que perdiera el control. Ahora, por su ceño levemente fruncido, podía adivinar que estaba al pendiente de cualquier visión que la alertara de un sobrepaso de emociones, con la simple intención de ahorrarme más malos ratos.

Al notar como Alice se detenía frente a una aparatosa y brillante tienda, me detuve a observar su rostro. Tenía la más grande y resplandeciente de las sonrisas adornando sus labios, mientras que sus ojos bailoteaban por todas las piezas de lencería fina que la vitrina exhibía. Una sonrisa casi igual de grande se extendió por mis labios, pues todo lo que estaba viviendo era algo justo a pagar por verla tan feliz. Me dejé arrastrar hacia el interior de la tienda sin poner resistencia alguna.

Alice rápidamente comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, tomando prendas y admirando todo lo que sus ojos lograban abarcar. Yo, por mi parte, me recluí al lugar más apartado que encontré, intentando controlar todo el nerviosismo que sentía. Me propuse ignorar a todas las personas que estaban a mí alrededor, pero las miradas lujuriosas que muchas mujeres me lanzaban aumentaban mi nerviosismo rápidamente. Sin saber que más hacer, cerré mis ojos, deje de respirar y me concentré en mover mis hombros rítmicamente, simulando una respiración acompasada. Casi no me dí cuenta cuando Alice se detuvo a mi lado y, tomando mi mano, me arrastró a una pequeña cabina de los probadores.

-¿Alice, qué sucede? – pregunté en un susurro exasperado.

-Tuve una visión. Tendrás un _pequeñísimo_ colapso por todas las emociones que te rodean y pensé que sería mejor estar apartados y tratar de distraerte – me respondió, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo...? – pregunté, alzando una ceja, sin saber hacia donde quería ir.

Al instante, olas de lujurias provenientes de Alice me atacaron. Gustoso la recibí en mis brazos cuando se lanzó a atacar mis labios, hambrienta de deseo. Me enfoqué de lleno en recorrer cada porción de piel que estaba a mi alcance, mientras Alice rodeaba mi cintura con sus pálidas y bien torneadas piernas. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron enseguida una frenética lucha por conquistar a la otra, nuestras manos acariciaban piel y removían telas, nuestros cuerpos se balanceaba al mismo compás.

Aunque odiara enfrentarme a grandes multitudes, como sucedía cada vez que acompañaba a Alice a uno de sus interminables viajes de compras, gustoso me ofrecería como compañía. Todo para poder ser distraído de esa manera.

* * *

Si, he demorado como un siglo, pero juro que tengo excusa ._.  
Hace dos semanas recién terminé mi semestre. Tuve bronquitis y la semana pasada mi internet tuvo problemas , por lo que no pude actualizar. Ahora lo hago rapidito, pues mañana me voy de vacaciones donde mi hermano y no sé que tipo de acceso a internet tenga. Si puedo, actualizaré la próxima semana antes de entrar devuelta a la Universidad.

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente dedicado a Sally. Pero, cuidado, no mires demasiado a Jasper.

**~MerlinaDementiaSnow**


End file.
